Mission: Protect!
by xxxdreamsforeverxxx
Summary: AU Four spies are sent to protect four boys from the clutches of teams Magma & Aqua. Is this the only purpose of the mission, or will something happen between all of them? Contains the following shippings:CSOSISPS
1. Mission: Protect!

**Me: Hello to everyone! This is Kath and I am here to present to you a new series that I had started doing in the middle of class when we were on our laptops.**

**Gary: *smirks*Hah! I'll tell your teacher about it!**

**Me: I'll cut you off from this story if you keep on annoying me! *fuming* *cools down*Anyway, where are the others?**

**Pokemon Anime Cast: We are all here!**

**Me: Okay then. Since we are all here, everyone do the disclaimer!**

**Pokemon Anime Cast: Okay! Kath/ xxxdreamsforeverxxx does not own Pokemon except for this fanfic!**

**Me: Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd Person's POV**

It was pitch black in the night and in an island far from the shores of Cerulean City stood a building that was highly guarded. Four people, clad in black attires which covered their whole body and hid their hair, only leaving small gaps where the eyes, nose and mouths were located, looked at each other and nodded. One of them, a person with dark blue eyes, flew up to a window swiftly and quietly so that the guards would not notice the person. The other three then gave a signal to each other and started to sneak up on the guards. Then they started attacking the ten guards in front of them with special powers. The person with the bright and clear sapphire eyes burnt three guards all at once at a single strike with her flames, the second person with eyes as green as a leaf drowned four more guards with a large water ball over the guards' heads and the last person with hazel brown eyes stepped forward and strangled the last three guards with vines erupting from the ground. The three looked at each other and at the bodies lying around them lifeless, thinking about how weak they all were, and went inside the building. They then separated, one going forward, one going to the right and one going to the left, desperately searching for something. After a few hours of searching for the desired item, they all decided to talk with each other telepathically.

_"Flora, this is Water speaking", said a female voice, "did you find it?"_

_"No", said Flora, "how about you, Rose?"_

_"Sorry", replied Rose, "couldn't find it either."_

_There telepathic conversation was suddenly interrupted by a peppy internal voice._

_"This is Queen speaking!" said a female voice, "Guess what?" _

_"You've found tons of make-up and jewellery?" guessed Water sarcastically._

_"Sadly, it's a no…" sighed Queen, "Instead... I found a laptop with these files on it!"_

_"Finally!" said Water, "Someone's found the files!"_

_"Queen, this is Rose speaking!" said Rose, "Where are you?"_

_"You should know!" Queen exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "You do have your watches, right?"_

_"Sorry.." giggled Rose, "Guess I kinda forgot about the watches."_

_"Uggh... Just meet me in the third floor. You'll see a hidden passageway when you get there 'cause it would have been unlocked by me. I'm now downloading the files onto my USB." sid Queen._

_"Whatever you say, Queen." the other three girls responded and ran off._

As the three people, now known to be girls, had found the place _Queen_ was talking about, the alarms had already been set off. Luckily for them, _Queen_ has already downloaded the files. They turned around and saw guards filing in, one after the other until there were about twenty-five people, including the four girls, in the large room. They looked at each other and _Water_ gave them all thumbs up. _Rose_ smiled knowingly and used her flames, scorching ten of those guards, leaving only thirteen standing up. The guards looked at them in shock but regained themselves, which was too late because _Queen_ had used that chance to knock out 5 guards using her air powers, slamming each one of them into the other. The other two had decided to split the enemies into two and proceeded to attack them. _Water _conjured water from the air molecules around them and threw it at her enemies, freezing it in the process making ice daggers. It pierced four guards and they lay there, the unlucky ones bleeding to death while the others lay down on the floor there, already dead. Then it was _Flora_'s turn. She pointed towards the last of the guards and they heard the ground rising up towards the third floor. As the earth had finally found its way to the third floor, it grabbed the last four guards and dragged them to their death.

Outside, a helicopter had arrived. The four girls combined their powers and made a powerful blast piercing all the walls as it made its way forwards to the last wall, making an opening for the four girls to jump out of. They ran in the speed of light and, in just a few seconds, arrived outside. They jumped and the helicopter made its way to them and caught the girls as they landed on the helicopter.

They made their way towards a middle-aged man with black hair and fierce looking eyes.

"Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf. You can take of your masks right now." He said.

"Yes, Norman." the girl with sapphire blue eyes had said.

They all took off their head gears and shook their hair out. The girl with sapphire blue eyes had brown hair that reached just beneath her shoulders, the girl with hazelnut coloured eyes had also gotten brown hair, except a lighter colour, that reached just above her butt. The girl with dark blue eyes had really dark navy blue hair that reached midways through her back and the girl with green eyes had short orange hair which reached a little lower from her collar bone.

"Water. Or should I say, _Misty_," said Norman. The girl with green eyes and orange hair stepped forward.

"Rose. Or as they call you, _May_," he continued. The girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes stepped forward.

"Queen. Also known as _Dawn_," The girl with dark blue eyes and navy blue hair stepped forward.

"And Flora. Also called _Leaf_." The girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes stepped forward.

"How did the mission go?" Norman asked.

"It has gone very well, dad!" said all four of them as they came up to her dad and hugged him.

"Did you get the files?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yep! And I was the one who had downloaded it!" announced Dawn.

"All four of you should be proud!" he said, "But I have another mission for you." Dawn groaned at this but Norman decided to ignore this and continued on.

"I want you to attend the Elite Ever Grande Academy as the pupils and protect four boys from both Team Magma and Team Aqua. The principal herself has requested this and she has said herself that rumours have been going round that both teams have sent spies to infiltrate the academy and recruit students into their group. I also know that you know that this is an elementals school meaning you can use your powers but," Norman said and the girls grunted, "You will not use your full powers, understand?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"I also want you to use it sparingly because you four have the rarest powers in the whole world, in fact you are the only ones able to manipulate these powers so only use it sometimes if you want to be treated normally." said Norman. We all nodded our heads in approval.

"Now, here are the boys you four need to protect. One boy for each of you." he announced, giving us each an envelope with the information on it.

**Dawn's POV**

I was sooo excited to see what boy I got and since I was youngest , being born in 1st July 1998, I got to open mine first. It contained this and a picture of a purple haired emo who looked really familiar:

_Name: Paul Shinji  
Age: 15 yrs. old _so that means he is older than all of us by a year...  
_D.O.B: 12/5/'97  
Average Grades: 94%  
About him: Popular amongst girls because of looks and mysteriousness. Very unsociable. Friends with Drew, Ash and Gary. One of the best in elemental battling. Average in elemental contests.  
Rank: GiratinaPlatinum_

"NOOOO!" I cried out in frustration, "I have a freaking emo who gives everyone the silent treatment just 'cause he's one of the best in elemental battling! Why would any of the girls like an unsociable freak like him! How did I, the beautiful and absolutely fashionable Dawn, get paired up with an abnormal freak who has such ugly hair!"

**May's POV**

"Hahahahahah!" I laughed as I saw who Dawn got paired up with. He looked like a plum, although seeing this is now making me feel a bit nervous on who I got since he might also end up being a tad bit on the weird side. I gulped and opened mine since I was the second youngest, being born in 10th May 1998. It had an image of a green haired boy with green eyes and a smirk on his face. I must admit, he was quite a cute boy and I think I recognise him from somewhere. I started to read his file which said:

_Name: Drew Hayden  
Age: 15 yrs. old  
D.O.B: 21/7/'97  
Average Grades: 94%  
About him: Popular amongst girls. A playboy who hasn't had his first kiss yet. Friends with Paul, Ash and Gary (**A/N: Amazing isn't it ;) Lucky May!**) One of the Best in elemental battling. The best in elemental contests. __Rank: GiratinaPlatinum_

"Uuugh!" I growled in disgust, "If you thinks yours is bad Dawn, look at mine. I've got a total playboy who hasn't even had his first kiss. I mean, how ridiculous is that! And look at that green hair of his. Mine is much more worse than yours!"

"What are you talking about! He's a total hottie if you don't count his chartreuse coloured hair, although he isn't my type at all, and none of us four have had our fist kisses yet!" complained Dawn, "And no one else can get a worse choice than I do."

**Leaf's POV**

May and Dawn were arguing, yet again. They had always argued in a sisterly way even when we were all three years old. You see, I was the calmest out of all of us. Never mind. Now it's my turn to open it since I was the second oldest, because I was born on 10 March 1998. I looked at the picture and saw a boy with spiky hair and a big smirk on his face. Uugh.. looks like the playboy type. Wait... He looks pretty familiar. Hmm... Nah… I then started to read his profile.

_Name: Gary Oak  
Age: 15 yrs old  
D.O.B: 31/10/1997  
Average Grades: 98%  
About him: Popular amongst girls. A playboy. Friends with Drew, Ash and Paul. One of the best in battling and a great strategist.  
Rank: GiratinaPlatinum_

I shook my head furiously. "Why another playboy!"

That was when I saw everyone looking at me. They look surprised to see me irritated since I am, I repeat, very calm.

**Misty's POV**

When I had heard Leaf get irritated at the profile, I was shocked at this. She was never irritated unless it pissed her off. A lot. I have decided to shrug this all off and looked at the profile. It contained a picture of a messy, black haired boy. I think I've met him somewhere. Hmm... Nah, can't think of any place where I met him. I looked at his profile.

_Name: Ash Ketchum  
Age: 15 yrs old  
D.O.B: 1/3/'97  
Average Grades: 81% (**A/N: If you are wondering why, he is very lucky so he gets quite good scores! ^_^**)__  
About him: Popular with girls and some boys. Very friendly, although an idiot and very lucky. Friends with Drew, Paul and Gary. One of the best in battling.  
Rank: GiratinaPlatinum_

I gaped at the profile and screamed, "I'm stuck with an idiot!"

**3rd Person's POV**

"Now that all of you have read the profiles, get ready to pack everything you need including your spy equipment. Upon entering the school, you will be tested to see which rank you will be in. PalkiaPearl is for averages, DialgaDiamond is for above average, GiratinaPlatinum is for the talented and ArceusJewels is for those who are exceptionally great. So far no one is in this rank." said Norman, "I hope for all of to get at least GiratinaPlatinum, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. The helicopter landed in a large estate house with everything anyone has ever wanted, except for illegal drugs, in it. The girls jumped off, went into their respective rooms and started packing their things.

**Me: Thank you all for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! It was pretty long for me considering I've only ever written two stories.**

**Gary: *yawn* I'm getting bored...**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Cast: Shut Up BOTH OF YOU! WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE!**

**Me: Touchy... Anyways, this is the edited version of Mission: Protect! Please R&R!**


	2. Mission: The Start of School

**Me: Kath here! Welcome to Chapter 2 of the Mission: Protect Series!**

**Leaf: So boring...**

**Me: *growls* Yeah! So what!**

**May: All of you, KEEP CALM!**

**Me: Look who's talking…**

**May: *glares* who cares what you say?**

**Me: Everyone does because I am the author of this story! *sighs* Let's just get on to it. Misty, *Misty pops out of nowhere* do the disclaimer!**

**Mis****ty: xxxdreamsforeverxxx does not own anything to do with Pokemon and never will own it. If she did, she would have more romance in it.**

**Me: Well done! Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**3rd Person's POV**

May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf were packing their bags since the Elite Ever Grande Academy, also known as EGA, was a boarding school meaning they would have to stay there in dorms.

Dawn had 7 extra-large bags filled with her clothing, two really large bags with a selection of shoes, 2 small bags filled with make-up, 3 medium sized bags full of jewellery and a bag of spy kit. She also has a handbag with a lot of her necessary items in it, a waist pouch with a small wallet filled with a lot of money and a credit card as well as emergency spy equipment (**A/N: everyone had this so I am not going to repeat it! I will mention it at least so everyone remembers (Starts from 'She also has… to spy equipment)**).

May had 5 large bags filled with her clothes, two large bags with shoes, a small sized make-up bag, 2 small bags full of jewellery and 2 bags of spy kit as well as the "necessary" stuff.

Leaf had 4 large bags filled with clothes, a large bag of shoes, a small sized make-up bag, a bag of jewellery and 2 bags of spy also has a handbag with a lot of her necessary stuff in it (**A/N: I know! I'm repeating!**).

Misty had 3 large bags filled with clothes, a large bag of shoes, a small sized make-up bag, a bag of jewellery and 3 bags of spy also has a handbag with a lot of her necessary items in it, a waist pouch with a small wallet filled with a lot of money and a credit card as well as emergency spy equipment (**A/N: Sorry guys about the repetition!**).

After finishing packing for the trip to school, which was tomorrow, they went to their separate bathrooms and had a bath, obviously, got changed and went back to bed since packing the backs had taken the whole day for them

**May's POV**

It's finally time to go to the school but I've gotta put on my clothes (not the clothes that I use for school because they haven't determined our ranks yet so we have to wear our normal clothes). I went to my wardrobe and chose an outfit to wear on our ride on a jet plane because the school was in Ever Grande city in an island and we lived in Petalburg so it's quite far away.

I had finished changing and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red flowing top that ended just below my waist. It had a golden sequin rose with a green sequined stem in the top corner. Underneath, I was wearing black shorts that reached the mid of my thigh. I was wearing black converse boots that were just underneath the knees. I grabbed my maroon coloured pouch and slid it onto my waist. Then I brushed my hair and let it down from my usual low pigtail. My hair was mid length when it was let down (half way down my back). I put on lip-gloss and a thin layer of dark pink eye shadow. I went down to the dining room and saw my 3 sisters eating.

"Hiya!" said Dawn, "Oh my gosh! You look sooo nice!"

"Thanks!" I said, happy that Dawn liked it because she has the best fashion sense out of all of us, "You look really nice today as well!"

I was saying the truth. Dawn had on a pink tank top with a pinky white short sleeved cardigan on top. Her cardigan had her name stitched on the top right corner using black sequins. She was wearing a light pink skirt, which was just above the middle of her thigh, and white leggings underneath reaching down to her knees. She had a pair of gladiator sandals that were hot pink. Her hair was let down except for two strands that were clipped with her golden clips by the side. She had lip-gloss and a thin layer of black eye shadow on. She had on her pearly white waist pouch on her waist

"Hey! No comments for us?" my other two sisters asked. I looked at them in surprise, forgetting that they were there.

"Wow! Everyone's dressed up so nicely today!" I exclaimed.

Misty was wearing a flowing light blue see-through top with a dark blue camisole underneath. She was wearing denim shorts that ended mid-thigh and she had white ankle length socks and navy blue converses on. Her simple yet stunning outfit was complete with her trademark high-ponytail. She had lip-gloss on and a thin layer of dark blue eye shadow. She was wearing her waist-pouch.

Leaf was wearing an emerald green top with a leaf figure on the bottom corner of the shirt and no sleeves. She was wearing a short sleeved, thin white coat and a light, light minty green skirt ending mid-thigh. Underneath, she was wearing white knee length socks and a white sun hat. She was also wearing her emerald coloured waist pouch.

After everyone fussed over each others' outfits, Dad came in and we all sat down and started eating the traditional English breakfast. When we had finished, we all, including dad, decided to brush our teeth. Then it was time to go to EGA.

**Leaf's POV**

When we had arrived a day later on our jet plane, and nobody was there except for a few pupils, which I found a bit surprising because this was a really grand school. The boys that were there were staring at us and some really disgusting thoughts were flowing into our heads because of our psychic abilities (**A/N: I think I had forgotten to tell you guys that they all had psychic abilities. Sorry!**) But we all had the same idea and decided to block their thoughts out and head over to the principal's office. We arrived outside the office a few minutes later without dad because he was taking care of the luggage and sending them to our dorms. We knocked then entered the room where we saw a pretty middle aged brunette smiling at us behind the principal's desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Elite Ever Grande Academy." said the principal, "I am Miss Everstone but you can call me Kath. Nice to meet all of you!"

We then started the introductions.

"Hello Kath! My name is May Maple!" said May.

"Hi! My name is Dawn Maple!" said Dawn.

"Nice to meet you too, Kath! My name is Misty Maple!" said Misty.

"And last but not by any means least, my name is Leaf Maple. Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Now that you're all here," said Kath, "You will all be sitting a written exam with all subjects, adding up to a hundred questions, in an hour."

We frowned at this but knew it was going to be easy since we have already passed every degree with full marks.

**Dawn's POV**

Uugggh.. I hate this test. It's far too easy! It has only been thirty minutes but everyone has already finished but we have to wait another thirty minutes because Miss Ever.. I mean Kath has gone out saying she would be back in an hour. Of course... nobody used their mind reading power, if that's what you're thinking, because it got blocked once dad put this barrier on us that blocked mind reading as well as telepathic conversation before the test.

_Test hour finishes._

The moment test hour finished, Kath walked in and took the tests. Kath started walking out and signalled us to follow her and we did. She went to a room with double doors and unlocked it. She then told us to get in and we then saw a huge stadium where a large number of pupils were gathered round. Then I saw a screen at the very middle of the stadium and a large machine at the corner. Then Kath started talking to us.

"Everyone," she started, "this is the stadium where you will perform a contest appeal. After every one of you has performed, you will be battling against four of the strongest of the PalkiaPearls, the DialgaDiamonds and then the GiratinaPlatinum in that order with each other as one team. When you defeat the GiratinaPlatinums or one of you is out of the battles, it is the end of the battle section.. Understood?"

"Yes Kath!" we all said in unison. From the corner of my eye, I saw Leaf raising her hand up.

"Will we be able to use our powers?" Leaf asked, "And what is the machine in the corner for?"

"Yes, you will be able to use your powers since it is required for us to judge your strength. You will also need to demonstrate your acrobatic skills to gain the highest rank, then for your second question, that machine is a machine that can read any handwriting and marks the tests for you. It has never made any mistakes and border lines for the written test are as follows; 0-75 is PalkiaPearl rank, 76-80 is ideal to make it to DialgaDiamond, 81-99 is ideal to make it to GiratinaPlatinum and 100 is ideal to make it to ArceusJewels. The overall marks that affect your ranking are: 75% and below in total for PalkiaPearl, 76% to 89% in total for DialgaDiamond, 90% to 98% in total for GiratinaPlatinum and 99% to100% overall for ArceusJewels." explained Kath, "now let's start the contest rounds, Mr. Contesta, Nurse Joy and I will be rating you out of 10 so the highest score possible is 30. Let's start with May."

**May's POV**

Yay! I'm up first for the contests! I love contests so I'll make sure to get a perfect score... I feel like someone's staring at me a bit too intensely...

**Misty's POV**

I hope May gets a perfect score! I know she will. I know everyone will!

Wait a minute... someone's been staring at me for quite a long time...

**Dawn's POV**

Yes! May will definitely get a perfect score! Not boasting or anything but, every one of us always gets a perfect score on everything we do... Waaah! I'm sure of it! Something or someone is staring at me! Wait.. why am I so frightened. Everyone always stares at us four when we are in the room so there is nothing to be worried about! But still...

**Leaf's POV**

May will certainly pass with a perfect score. I know everyone will. Hmmm... I can feel someone staring at me... This is so weird...

**Me: Hello! Hope you liked it!**

**May: Why did you have to leave it like this!**

**Me: I just felt like it! Anyway, in the next chapter, it will be in both the boys' & girls' POVs so please stay tuned and R&R! This is also the EDITED VERSION!**


	3. Mission: Contest Appeals

**Me: Kath salutes you! Welcome to Chapter 3 of the Mission: Protect Series! EDITED!**

**Paul: Who cares...**

**Me: *growls* I do so SHUT UP!**

**Dawn: KEEP QUIET! I'm trying to concentrate here!**

**Paul: What? *smirks* Thinking of me?**

**Dawn: Ewww... No way! Who would think about an EMO like you!**

**Paul: *glares* What did you just call me!**

**Dawn: An EMO! You must be deaf... I know! I'll call you the deaf, plum-head emo!**

**Paul: *glaring daggers at Dawn and getting ready to use his powers***

**Me: Stop arguing and just SHUT UP the both of you! May, do the disclaimer!**

**May: xxxdreamsforeverxxx does not own anything to do with Pokemon and never will own it. If she did, she would make sure Brianna likes someone else other than Drew and add Leaf to the anime. She would also pair up Ash and Misty, Drew and me, Paul and Dawn as well as Leaf and Gary.**

**Me: Well done! Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Drew's POV**

I was in the stadium with Ash, Paul and Gary. We were talking about some random stuff when the double doors opened. I saw Kath walk in followed by 4 cute girls. I bet their new and will be fall for us because that is hgow we normally are, attracive. The sapphire eyed brunette caught my eye. I looked at the others and saw that they were focusing on the other 3 girls. Ash was staring at the orange haired girl in wonder, Paul was staring at the bluenette with an impassive face that kind of sent a shiver down my back and Gary was staring at the other long haired brunette. I was amazed that every one of us was somehow transfixed by the 4 girls standing in front of us. I wanted to know their names, the sapphire eyed girl being the one I most wanted to know.

After Kath had given the long instructions to the girls, she pointed to the girl with sapphire eyes and said girl went on to the stage.

"Everyone," Kath had said, "We will be testing these four girls in their contest and combats skills. Mr. Contesta, Nurse Joy and I will be judging the performance. At the end of the performance, they will be going to have a battle with each of the strongest people in each rank. At the end, we will be announcing each of their ranks. Now on to the contest performances. First up is MAY MAPLE!"

May Maple... The brunette with the sapphire eyes. This better be worthwhile.

**May's POV**

I'm up! I walked up to the centre of the stage and started planning what I would do. The bell rang, signalling the start of the performance and so I started.

I lifted myself high up into the air with the help of the tiny amount of psychic power that my dad managed to keep available for us, and made blue fire using my hands which I then turned into a blue spiral going up towards the ceiling which had opened up to keep the ceiling from being burnt. Then I let the fire encase me whilst in the air, slowly turning a red colour, forming a large red fireball around me, which did not burn me because I was immune to fire.  
I used my hands to control the fire and the fire surrounding me split into smaller balls, which were the colours of either blue, red, orange and yellow. Whilst still floating, the fireballs surrounding me exploded like fireworks and sparks of colour rained down the whole of the stage. I carefully set myself down onto the stage and smiled at the silent crowd around me, which burst into cheers. My eyes wandered towards a group of boys surrounded by hordes of girls, who I realised to be the boys which me and my sisters were meant to protect. The green haired boy saw this and flashed a smirk at me. _Hmmph! I'm sure I'm not going to like this guy!_

**Drew's** **POV **

Hmmm... That girl is incompetent. I flash a smile that would normally make normal girls fall in love with me and she just looks away, not before giving me a disapproving look! Anyways, time to see what she got, which I am sure would not be a perfect score since I am the best!

"Wow! That was such a great performance!" said Kath, "I'm giving you a 10.00 out of 10.00!" So what! It's only one perfect mark from Kath. It's no big deal since I got 2 perfect marks and a 9.75 out of 10. Hmmph... Let's just see her try and beat that!

"Fantastic! I don't think you need to improve anything at the moment. Even the top coordinators will be amazed at what you've done!" said Mr. Contesta, "I'll give you a TEN!" She definitely won't get a perfect mark now because I didn't. I'm sure she won't!

"Absolutely great!" said Nurse Joy, "I'm giving you a ten!"

Why! Why did she get a perfect score! I didn't get a perfect yet she did! I'm suppose to be the best! If the other newbies get a perfect, I swear I'm going to wage a full out war with them all!

**Dawn's POV**

I knew it! I knew May would be able to get a perfect score! I wonder who's next...

"Next up, it's Dawn Maple!" announced Kath... Wait a minute. It's me next!

**Paul's POV**

So now it's that bluenette's go, huh. This is gonna be interesting. I wonder what she'll do...

**Dawn's POV**

I stepped into the center of the stage and thought about what I am going to do. That was when I remembered that I also had some psychic power which I could use since dad left us this tiny bit of power. Maybe I should use that contest performance which I hadn't performed yet. Then the bell rang, signalling the start of the performance.

**Paul's POV**

The bluenette, aka Dawn, made a small but strong tornado which glowed purple and she floated up to the top of the tornado. Then she gathered all of the wind from the tornado and made it into a large blue heart with her in the middle, hair and clothes still perfect. Don't ask me how. She floated down to the ground using a gentle wind appearing out of nowhere and she shattered the heart to make tiny hearts which flowed across the whole stadium. After finishing she then curtsied. To tell the truth, I felt that that performance was better than Drew's but a bit below the brunette, who I think is called May.

**Dawn's POV**

Yeah! It turned out great! I seriously wasn't sure about this performance because I hadn't perfected the actual performance yet. I heard the crowd cheering around me. Surely I wasn't that great?

"That's was such a great performance as well!" said Kath, "I'm giving you ten!" I got a ten!

"Really great!" said Mr. Contesta, "You get a ten from me!" Ten again! Please, please may I get a perfect score!

"That was fantastic!" said Nurse Joy, "I'm also giving you a ten!"

I looked in surprise. I had gotten a perfect score! I saw the screen above showing a 30/30 for everyone to see! I really did get a perfect score!

**Misty's POV**

So far, May and Dawn have gotten perfect scores so I better not let them down. That was when Kath had announced that I was to perform next. I guess I'll make it short and wonderful! Of course spirals are a must since that is the Maple Sister's signature move if you haven't guessed by now!

**Ash's POV**

Next, I hear Kath announce that a girl called Misty Maple was to perform next. I saw the orange haired girl walk up to the center. Guess she was Misty. I wonder what she'll be doing. I mean, I'm sure that she'll also get a perfect score judging from her other sister's performances. Now, she was starting. She conjured a large amount of water out of nowhere and she made an intertwining spiral and froze it, giving us a twin spiral. She jumped on a pillar of purple water and willed it to rise, bringing her to the top of the twin spiral. Then she skated down one of the spirals and it slowly glowed purple behind her, making one of the spirals purple. What's up with the purple glow? Then she touched down on the floor and the ice around her shattered into tiny pieces which were swirling and glittering around her. That was amazing!

**Misty's POV**

I wonder what score I got? I tuned out on the judges comments because I found it a bit boring but I had a large smile on my face, making the judges think I was listening. I saw the screen above flash and show a 30/30... Wait... I got a 30!

**Leaf's POV**

Seems like everyone got a perfect score and I'm next, huh. No pressure on me... If you didn't get it, I was being sarcastic! Of course I'd be pressured but I didn't show it in my face because I am the calm one of the group. Kath announced my name and I went to the center of the stage.

**Gary's POV**

Finally, it's that cute chic called Leaf who's on now. I bet you she'll fall for me like all the other girls I've had interests in. Now she's starting her appeal. How interesting. She's starting with beautiful emerald green vines shooting out of the ground and her being lifted by it. What is up with them always getting lifted up? After reaching the top, she sent a multitude of flowers down towards us in all sorts of colours and she then raised her hands while she was still on top of the vines and a beautiful stairway with flowers rose gently from the ground and she descended down the stairway, the vines disappearing first, followed by each step she goes down upon, leaving the flowers to float in the air behind her, gently falling down. Then she reached the end of the stairway and curtsied.

**Leaf's POV**

I know. It wa short, right. I heard the crowd around me clapping wildly and I heard the judges say something which I kind of tuned out on. The screen flashed and it also said 30! I guess everyone of us has the chance to get into ArceusJewels... Let me change that statement, I know we would get into ArceusJewels. Me and my sisters then went up onto the stage and I looked at everyone in the stadium, finally realising that no one was wearing their school uniforms. Then Kath appeared.

"Everyone," she said, "We will now see what their battling skills are like. Brianna, Ursula, Melody and Alexa, the top four of the PalkiaPearls, will be battling May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf first. If May and the group defeat the opponents, they will proceed onto the next round against the top four of the DialgaDiamonds who are Brendan, Kenny, Rudy and Collin. In the most unlikely event that they defeat the DialgaDiamonds, they will be against the top four of the whole school, Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary. If they defeat the top four, they have the chance of being an ArceusJewels! We will be announcing their ranks after the results of the tests are out! So good luck to everyone and let the battles begin!"

**Me: I'm proud to say that I am leaving a cliff hanger for all of you girls and guys out there!**

**Leaf: I hate to point this out, but the readers still don't know the guys' powers.**

**Me: I know! This is all part of the story!**

**Leaf: I guess so..**

**Gary: So, does my dear Leafy really want to know my powers so badly! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Leaf: *bluntly* No. I just want to plan out a strategy to crush and defeat all of you. And, where did you come from? I was sure you weren't here a minute ago!**

**Gary: Who cares where I come from? Let's just do it!**

**Leaf: No.**

**Me: Anyways, please R&R and please stick with us 'till the end!**


	4. Mission: Defeat the PalkiaPearls!

**Me: Hello and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry if I updated a bit late! I have also took into account at least everyone's constructive reviews and have decided to have 1-3 POVs in my stories (unless I think there must be a short POV for everyone of the main cast to explain what they are all feeling at a certain point which I know will come in the climax chapters which I think is going to take a few weeks to get to). I will also be re-writing some of the chapters and thank you to everyone who likes this fanfic!**

**Gary: Hey! In all your rambling, you forgot all about us! And look at how long your speech was!**

**Me: Who cares!**

**Gary: I do so just sh... *gets interupted***

**Leaf: Just keep your mouth zipped up Gary! I've had enough of your talking in this story and I still haven't met you yet!**

**Me*sigh* Everyone, it's time to do the disclaimer!**

**Cast: Kath does not own Pokemon except for this fic!**

**Me: Good. It's nice and short this time!**

**Chapter 4**

**May's POV**

"Let the battles begin!" That was the last thing we heard before we were put on the stage were four girls were standing.

"I'm Brianna! If you know what's good for you, don't go near Mr. Drew" said the girl with shoulder length red hair and blue-green eyes. Talk about obsessive!

"I'm Melody!" said the girl with brown hair reaching the mid of her back and blue eyes, "Everyone knows I'm bound to end up with Ash!" At this statement, I saw Misty twitch subconciously from the corner of my eye.

"I'm Ursula!" said the girl with pink hair tied up into to curly pigtails reaching to her shoulders and red-pink eyes, "Paul is mine!" I saw Dawn clench hair fingers, obviously mad at this Ursula girl.

"Alexa." said the girl with the mid length, ebony black hair and dull black eyes, "Touch Gary, and your dead." I felt Leaf flinch.

After the introductions had finished, the battle began. The other side started with Brianna launching ice daggers from all sides at us. Brianna must be an ice user then... I raised the temperature around us, not enough to burn us, but just enough to melt the ice daggers.

"Why did you do that! Your making me look bad in front of Mr. Drew!" Brianna shouted while glaring at me, and if looks can kill, I would surely be dead over a million times by now. Brianna and I had a stare down contest.

Then we saw Melody raise her hands in the air and we started to see illusions around us. Melody was definitely an illusionist. After a few seconds in the land of my nightmares, trying to run away from something I didn't know, I heard Misty scream very loudly. She was probably seeing bugs in front of her right now because she is terrified of bugs. It was only for a second or two, but the illusion wavered for a bit, maybe because of the scream. That was when it hit me. Melody needed all her concentration to keep up the illusion so I started to scream. That was when the illusion stopped.

I decided to light up her hair in flames that wouldn't burn her but was really hot to keep her concentration divided, making her unable to use her powers. And it worked! Melody was running around and screaming in false pain!

Then we saw Alexa's eyes glow white and we were suddenly lifted into the air. She is definitely the psychic type. We heard the crowd cheering around us. We looked at each other and used our psychic powers (since some of it wasn't sealed any way). We repelled Alexa's powers and made barriers around ourselves.

Alexa looked so shocked at this and Leaf started giggling. We all started laughing with her but that was a mistake on our part. We saw Ursula smirking at us. We started wondering why when poison vapour started to fill the air. Definitely a poison type.

We started to choke, at which we saw the other girls smirk at us victoriously. Then Misty told Dawn, whilst choking, to use her air power and blow a strong gust of wind towards the poison vapour, making it head towards the other four girls making them, except for Ursula, choke instead. Ursula's team glared at pink haired girl furiously.

"H...Hey..." stuttered Ursula, obviously unnerved by both the fact that her team was glaring at her and the fact that the other team had easily sent the attack back at them,  
"You can't do that! You can't just send my attack back at us because it's not fair!"

"Nuh-uh!" answered Dawn, obviously pleased that Ursula's attack backfired on the pink haired girl's team,  
"That was fair! Haven't you heard of something called Deflecting!"

We heard laughter from the crowd at this argument but before Ursula could argue back, I saw one of her team falling to her knees and vomitting on the floor. We heard Kath announce that we were the winners since all of Ursula's team were poisoned badly and four on one wasn't fair but Ursula was complaining about the fact that she could still go on so we decided to make her sleep using hypnosis and she fell onto the floor asleep (**A/N: You may find that alot of moves that I will be using in this fanfic will have something to do with Pokemon**) and the others had fainted and collapsed on the floor as well afterwards. Guess that saves us from doing all the dirty work! Kath went and got medical help after seeing how the other four girls had fallen on the floor and fainted/slept. I saw the crowd around us gaping at us and looking amazed at, let me guess, how fast the battle had ended.

After the fainting/ sleeping incident, Kath invited our next opponents up and I liked them instantly and found them less obnoxious than our last opponents. I also know this would be one of the harder battles since they are from the DialgaDiamond rank. They then introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Brendan!" said the boy with dark brown eyes and a white cap thing (**A/N: The cap thing on his head if you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, just google it**). Oddly enough, he kept staring at me.

"I'm Kenny! Nice to meet you, Dee-Dee." said a boy with reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes directly towards Dawn.

"I AM NOT DEE-DEE!" shouted Dawn. The audience started laughing at this.

"Hi! Rudy here to give you a great battle!" said a boy with browny red hair and dark brown eyes. I saw him checking out Misty from the corner of my eyes.

"Name's Collin. Nice to meet you!" said a boy with ash grey hair and maroon coloured eyes.

After the intros have finished, the battle began.

**Me: Hello to fellow readers again! I have decided that the battle will be postponed to the next chapter! I know that this chapter was really short and bad but I couldn't think of anything else to do in the battle with Brianna's team because it was meant to be kind of easy for them! And I edited it to give rivals to both the girls and boys if you know what I'm talking about!**

**May: Yeah! I'm glad Brianna's in the lowest rank!**

**Dawn: That's only because you think she'll steal Drew away from you!**

**May: *blushes* *shouts* It's not because of that!**

**Drew: Hmmm... so airhead likes me...**

**May: No I DON'T! Where did you come... *shouts* DID YOU JUST CALL ME AIRHEAD!**

**Drew: *flicks fringe* Yeah... So what?**

**May: MISTY!**

**Misty: Yes?**

**May: *whispers* Can I borrow your mallet?**

**Misty: *happily* Of course you can! *gives mallet to May***

**May: Your sooo gonna get it Drew! *chases Drew, succesfully hitting him for more than eight times***

**Drew: HEY! MIND THE HAIR!**

**Me: *rolls my eyes* Don't mind them! Please R&R!**

**May: Get back here HAYDEN!**


	5. Mission: Defeat the DialgaDiamonds!

**Me: Hello, Kath here giving you another chapter! I am so sorry for not uploading it right away! I have also decided to rewrite some bits since some people were complaining that the girls/boys were all doing the same thing! I have also changed the characters that the girls are facing to allow more tension and, hopefully, drama! Anyways, everyone! *Cast of Mission: Protect pops out of nowhere* Time for the disclaimer!**

**Cast: Kath/xxxdreamsforeverxxx does not own Pokemon except for this fanfic and her OCs, Collin and Kath Everstone (the headmaster of EGA)!**

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person's POV**

The battle started. Both teams started out, circling each other and waiting for the other to move. As if scripted out for them, Brendan and May, Misty and Rudy, Dawn and Kenny, and Leaf and Collin ran up to each other and started a fighting frenzy. An uppercut here, a right hook there, a sweep kick underneath and many other moves were used against the other, resulting on the start of a full out war which consisted of trying to get the other side make the first move.

Misty, who had straight away deduced that Rudy was a person who had immense strength and agility which she could match evenly- maybe more so, decided that she should start. Unknowing to the other team, she had conjured a small amount of water which covered her fist. Freezing it quickly, her fist made contact with her opponent, Rudy. It not only did quite a hefty amount of damage to him, it also froze him as he was sweating quite profusely like the other members of his team which was quite a difference to the girls, who were just dodging each punch and kick without breaking a sweat whilst ocassionally giving a half-hearted punch or kick which was enough to give the boys multiple bruises.

As Rudy froze, the three remaining boys decided to get back together and form a plan of some sort.

**Leaf's POV**

Pfftt... I could die of laughter! Rudy was there, frozen, whilst the boys were making some kind of plan, not before the girls and I were back in our team, Brendan quickly dragged his frozen team-mate back to their team and made a protective barrier around them. Hmmm... I have a great idea!

"_Guys!_" I said to my team, " I've got a great plan!"

"Tell us Leaf!" said May, looking amusedly at the other team.

"Yeah! Tell us!" cried Dawn over dramatically, causing the audience to laugh.

"Here's how it goes!" I said after looking at Misty who nodded at me, "We could break their barrier to show them how strong we are and see what they do afterwards!"

Misty sighed and looked at me, "That isn't exactly quite a good plan!"

"Yes it is!" I said, "This way, we could provoke them into attacking us to their fullest!"

"And how is that a good thing?" asked May, who was looking at Collin pull out a small packet of silver powdery stuff from his pockets.

"It will be more FUN!" I exclaimed, "And when they can't beat us, it will make them cower at us!" This was directed towards Misty.

"Hmmm..." Misty said with a glint in her eye, "I think we should do that!" Now that's more like it!

"Sooo..." Dawn exclaimed, "We should do it now! At the count of three!"

"One!" We started to charge our powers. The boys looked up from their meeting, still with the barrier around them.

"Two!" Our powers are almost ready! Rudy is thawed out and the barrier's still around them. Kenny was making sharp ice heads.

"THREE!" We shot our weakest strongest (**A/N: what I mean is it's one of their stronger moves which is also one of the least powerful of their stronger moves! Don't worry if you don't get it!**) moves at the barrier. I shot a green light gathered from the sunlight (the roof was still open from May's contest appeal), Dawn shot a yellow beam of air, Misty used her hands and out came a beam of blue water and May used her hands to shoot a red beam of fire. Combined together, sparks of energy could be seen surrounding it. The beam flew towards the barrier where Collin had some metal in his hands which he was bending and managed to make it into a long rod which had an ice arrow attached to it. The collision with the barrier and the beam resulted in a huge explosion. The audience was standing up in anticipation over what was happening.

As I had thought, the barrier wasn't able to stand against the collision. Kenny, Rudy, Brendan and Collin were sitting there looking pretty dumbfounded with weapons in their hands and fell down on the floor dramaically with a loud bang. The medics came with stretchers and took them in. The crowd was so silent that you could literally hear a pin drop. A few minutes into the stifling silence and someone started clapping and soon the crowd started cheering at us loudly which then went back to silence when Kath walked up to the stage.

"Congratulations to the Maple Sisters for defeating the strongest of DialgaDiamonds! I wish them good luck for their next battle against the GiratinaPlatinums! But as I am sure that they are exhausted and hungry, we will be postponing the battle to tomorrow!" And with that, she turned towards us and gave us a piece of paper with directions towards our dorm.

Every person that we passed by were looking at us in amazement. Maybe because we defeated the second most powerful group in the whole school, since there were only four people in GiratinaPlatinum and no one in ArceusJewels so far, which we are going to change! Anyways, we were asking some people directions towards our dorm, the Jewel Dorm, which they looked surprised at, and after a few minutes, we finally arrived there.

"Hey! Everyone!" I said to my sisters, "Do you really think this is where we're living?" And I had right to say that because the Jewel Dorm really lived up to its name. I mean, are we really that lucky to live in such a great dorm? It's as good as our home, and that's saying alot!

"Yeah!" exclaimed Dawn, "We have such a wonderful dorm, right?"

"I agree!" said May.

"Ditto!" said Misty, "C'mon! Let's get inside and choose our rooms!"

"I second that notion!" I said, getting pretty elated, which I, of course, did not show because people were looking at us.

"Let's go in!" cried Dawn, getting the keys and opening the door. We went in and we were amazed at what we saw. That elation was short-lived when we saw who the other dorm members were.

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm very happy to update again although I felt this chapter was a bit rushed. I'm also very surprised that I only stuck with no one's pov as well as Leaf's POV! And for those who don't understand what the boys powers were, here's a list!**

**Brendan- Psychic (couldn't think of anything else and obviously of higher level than Alexa)  
Kenny- Ice (I don't think there was any evidence of that -_-')  
Rudy- Heightened Physical Abilities (I don't really know of any other...)  
Collin- Steel Manipulating (the reason for this... he has silver hair..?(lol! I forgot my OC's hair colour!)**

**May: *appears suddenly* Yay! We won! We won!**

**Dawn: *appears jumping around* Yeah! *high fives May* And we got a great dorm to live in!**

**Leaf: *smoke fills the room and disappears to reveal Leaf and Misty* I wonder who those people are?**

**Misty: *sighs* Me too!**

**Me: Well... That's for you to find out in the next chapter. The room description will also be there so R&R!**


	6. The Meeting

**Me: Hello everyone! I've come to present to you chapter 6 of Mission Protect! Also, a big thanks to all the people who have either read, reviewed and favorited (I don't know if that word even exists! -_-'). Bad News! I think this is a filler chapter because I'm having trouble with what powers Drew and Gary should have!  
*****Mission Protect Cast come crashing in* Oh no! My files for the story have disappeared! What will I do!**

**Paul: *glares coldly* If you don't stop whining, I will use my powers, which is...*Dawn cuts him off***

**Dawn: *happily* We don't need you to tell them about it do we?**

**Gary: *smirks* As if! I bet you they already know Emo Boy and Ashy-Boy's powers! And... one reviewer has guessed right about the people in the dorm! Maybe everyone knows!**

**Leaf: *kicks him where it hurts the most* We don't need you to know that already.**

**Me: Hey! Am I _that_ obvious?**

**Cast: *in unison* Yes.**

**Me: *turns away quite irritated* Well, sorry for being so obvious, anyway, onto the disclaimer! Everyone!**

**Cast: Kath/xxxdreamsforeverxxx doesn't own Pokemon and never will. If she did... we do not want to know the consequences.**

**Me: Hey! I won't do anything _that _bad! *everyone looks at me pointedly* Okay... maybe a little bit of chaos will ensue... So... Let the story BEGIN!**

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person's POV**

The girls stood there looking at the people before them. Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary. No surprise! No one else was around them and not one thing could be heard from any part of the dorm, not even in the room that they were in. All was frozen. Then, all those in the room screamed either a girlish scream or a boyish shout. In unison. Then, one of the boys decided to talk.

**Misty's POV**

"What are you doing here?" asked the raven haired boy, who I quickly realised to be the one I was assigned to, Ash Ketchum. If he expected an answer, guess I should answer him.

"We are here to serve thee!" the boys looked at me, "I was being sarcastic!" again, they looked.

"If you must know, this is our dorm." sighed Leaf. Not five minutes into the convo, and she's already sighing. _Sigh.._ Would you look at that! Even I'm sighing!

"What do you mean this is your dorm?" asked Gary, eyeing all of us. _Uuugh..._ A playboy. Now I know why Leaf didn't like him.

"She means what she means!" said Dawn sighing over dramatically.

"No..." said the green haired boy who, if I can recall right, is Drew. "What he meant is, are you sure you got the right dorm?"

"Yes, we got the right dorm! Look, we even have the piece of paper that Kath gave us to prove it!" exclaimed May, shoving the piece of paper that I was sure wasn't meant to be in her hands at Drew.

"Hmmm... It does say it's their dorm," said Drew to his friends, who all looked very shocked at that, "Guess we need to introduce ourselves then. You don't have to introduce yourselves since we already know who you are. I am Drew Hayden. Be glad that you even got to talk to me!"

"Should've been called Grasshead instead!" snickered May. All of us, except for Drew, laughed/snickered at this.

"At least I'm not an Airhead, June." Great comeback Drew! We stared at May and soon all of us werw

"I'm not an airhead! And my name's May! M-A-Y!" exclaimed May, "At least I don't have unnaturally green hair!"

"What are you saying about my hair!?" Drew said calmly. Oh nooo... this will turn out into a full on war if someone doesn't stop them so I took out my mallet and hit both of them with it.

"Hey! What was that for!?" they shouted in unison, but before anything else broke out, Ash spoke.

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum!" said Ash obliviously. I face-palmed myself. He really is stupid.

"Paul Shinji." said Paul. One word. Emo.

"Hey girls, I'm Gary." said Gary in an annoying flirting tone.

"Yeah... Sooo... Bye?" said Dawn. Awkward! I snickered. She glared. Well, who cares? So we left the room and made our way to our rooms.

First was Dawn's. It was an extremely large (considered the fact that only 8 rooms where in the dorm) baby pink coloured room, which I tried not to gag at, with a large glass window that was slightly smaller than the wall on the opposite side from the door. There was a light pink veil-like curtain underneath a heavy-looking hot pink curtain with elegant black swirls on it. Near the window on the west side of the room was a four poster queen sized princess bed (the one with the light pink veil surrounding it) with a very light pink duvet with a black fur lining. The main pillow was in the middle and was covered in black fur. Then there were an assortment of pink, purple and black square and heart shaped pillows near the large pillow. Next to the bed was a walk in closet which led off to the bathroom. There was a large circle shaped rug with smaller circles in it that were of different shades of pink covering most of the floor, which was of a very dark wood. On the east side of Dawn's room, there were four beanbags of either the colours pink or black in front of a large 37" Tv built into the wall with a large array of games consoles and a dvd player in a built in shelf beneath it. Next to the TV was an empty shelf and a desk with a pink laptop, a lamp light and all the desk stuff on it. On the ceiling was a heart light. Near the pink door was Dawn's luggage. After surveying the room, Dawn started squealing in delight whilst I snorted in disgust. I went out with Leaf and May to leave Dawn to unpack and the three of us went to May's room.

May's room was very red. The layout was exactly the same as Dawn's except everything was of either a red, a cherry red, a mauve, a purplish red or a black. Her designs were also different, everything being of a rose pattern instead of hearts. The heavy curtains were replaced by rose beads and her laptop was cherry were also roses in pots by the window. May's luggage was in the corner of the room so Leaf and I decided to go out and go to Leaf's room.

Leaf's room was the same in layout except everything was of different shades of green and her walls had leaf prints. She also had different types of bonsais by the window, her laptop was a mint green and her shelf was already filled with books. Her luggage was there and she was already taking everything out and placing it in her walk in closet so I decided to turn to my room.

My room was so cool! It was the same layout but the walls were different as they were in wave like patterns of different shades of blue. The heavy curtains were also replaced by blue crystal beads on curtains of strings and my laptop was an aquamarine colour. I turned to my luggage and started unpacking. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry but this was kind of like a filler chapter and so I decided to have the fight on the next chapter because I kind of have no idea what to do. Please PM or Review and suggest Gary and Drew's powers which can't be Fire, Earth, Water and Air for obvious reasons! So... R&R. If I can't find any powers that suit them, I might write out an explanation on the EGA rules and stuff until I find the right one. No character bios.**


End file.
